Pluviophile
by Misamime
Summary: [Midorima x fem!Akashi] "Sei, jangan hujan-hujanan. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" Seiyuurin, gadis yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, sangat menyukai hujan. Kalau kata Shintarou, itu disebut 'pluviophile'. "Shin, singkirkan payungmu." kata Seiyuurin. Dengan nada sedikit kesal. /Cover not belong to me


**Pluviophile**

.

.

Disclaim : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pairing : Midorima Shintarou x female!Akashi Seijuurou

Warning : OCC, abal, typo(s), cerita terlalu aneh, alur kecepetan (mungkin), dan kawan-kawannya.

* * *

_Tes..._

Terdengar suara air mulai turun, awalnya sedikit, namun lama kelamaan menjadi semakin banyak. Seiyuurin yang tadinya sedang memeluk tangan kanan Shintarou, langsung melepaskannya dan cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah luar, menangkup beberapa tetes air yang jatuh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah, hujan!" kata Seiyuurin, kemudian gadis itu pergi keluar, untungnya hari ini hujannya sedang tidak deras, meski pun tetap saja _dress_ yang ia gunakan menjadi basah

* * *

"Sei, jangan hujan-hujanan. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" kata Shintarou. Tetapi kalimatnya tak di gubris oleh si surai merah yang tak di gubris, hanya bisa membuang nafas, toh pada akhirnya ia justru tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah sang kekasih. Biasanya ia akan melarang si gadis, namun untuk kali ini ia biarkan saja.

_"Sepertinya, dia terlihat sangat menikmatinya." _batin Shintarou dalam hati. Seiyuurin, gadis yang kini menjadi kekasihnya, sangat menyukai hujan. Kalau kata Shintarou, itu disebut _'pluviophile'_. Seiyuurin tidak peduli, yang jelas ia menyukainya.

Seiyuurin menjulurkan sebelah tangannya dengan telapak tangan berada di atas, _dress _putih selututnya menjadi sedikit transparan, rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung kini menjadi lepek karena basah, mata _ruby_ nya tertutup, dan diwajahnya yang manis, terpasang seulas senyum bahagia.

Ia menikmati bagaimana air hujan tertangkap oleh telapak tangannya, membasahi pakaian dan rambutnya, juga menuruni kulit wajahnya yang mulus. Seolah-olah semua beban pikirannya ikut luntur bersama air.

Meski bagi sebagian orang hal itu aneh, tetapi tidak bagi Shintarou. Ia justru menyukainya. Mengingatkan ia dengan cinta pertamanya pada Seiyuurin. Kejadiannya persis seperti yang ia lihat sekarang.

Merasa sudah cukup lama gadis itu berdiri di tengah hujan, Shintarou memutuskan untuk menyudahi 'kegiatan' nya. Diambilnya sebuah payung yang cukup besar beserta sebuah handuk kecil dan mantel miliknya (Shintarou selalu menyiapkan handuk kecil di tasnya, kalau-kalau Seiyuurin basah kuyup seperti sekarang).

_"Waktunya 'menyudahi' kesenangan Sei." _sambil membuka payung ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih menikmati 'kegiatannya'. Meskipun ia enggan melakukannya, tapi ia masih mempedulikan kesehatan Seiyuurin.

Seiyuurin merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi air hujan menerpa dirinya, dibukalah matanya dan mendapati Shintarou sedang memayunginnya. Seiyuurin merengut pada Shintarou, karena menggangu 'kegiatannya'.

"Shin, singkirkan payungmu." kata Seiyuurin. Dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Namun Shintarou justru menyampirkan mantelnya di pundak kecilnya, sambil mengusap lembut kepalanya dengan handuk kecil. Kemudian berkata, "Sei, aku tak ingin kau sakit. Bu, bukan berarti aku peduli padamu. Hanya saja aku tak ingin mendengar kabar kalau kau terkena demam." elak Shintarou sambil membetulkan letak kacamatannya yang (sebenarnya) tak merosot sama sekali setelah mengeringkan rambut si gadis bersurai merah ceri tersebut.

Seiyuurin yang sudah tau kebiasaanya hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya menuruti Shintarou. _"Dasar tsundere." _kata Seiyuurin dalam hati. Mengeratkan mantel yang mulai basah, sambil memegang tangan pemuda hijau lumut tersebut. Kemudian pergi ke tempat mobil Shintarou di parkirkan, untuk pulang dan mengeringkan tubuh

\- Fin -

**Bonus :**

_Esoknya,_

"Shin, aku kena demam."kata Seiyuurin di telepon, dengan suara agak serak dan sesekali terdengar suara batuk. Setelah berkata begitu, ia langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya karena kepalanya jadi semakin pusing. Sepertinya suhu tubuhnya mulai naik.

Shintarou yang mendengarnya, menutup teleponnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Benar 'kan kata Shintarou. Setelah Seiyuurin hujan-hujanan, pasti besoknya ia akan terkena demam. Terpaksa malam ini ia harus pulang lebih cepat untuk merawat Seiyuurin.

Oh,

Dan sepertinya, ia akan 'ditegur' oleh ayah Seiyuurin sekaligus atasannya itu, karena mengetahui putri semata wayangnya kini terkena demam.

"_Tahu begitu, lebih baik aku larang saja kemarin." _batin pemuda hijau berkacamata tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Owari -

**A / N :**

Haloo, saya Usami. Balik lagi bawa satu fanfic one shoot.

Awalnya gak ada niatan bikin fanfic, tapi begitu dapet ide setelah scroll timeline LI*E malah dapet 'wangsit' buat bikin ini fanfic. Daripada itu 'wangsit' gak kepake malah ngebangke diotak (Kitakore!), langsung aja diketik di hp dan jadilah! (yang ini sudah dirombak dirumah).

Gomen, kalo fanfic ini isinya gak mutu. Ini hanya keisengan saya gegara lagi bosen di travel./sungkem/

Dan (kalau mau tau), ini fanfic tercepat yang saya buat, biasanya saya suka bikin satu fanfic lebih dari sehari, bahkan bisa berminggu-minggu meskipun ujungnya malah gak jadi./curhat/

Ah, daripada saya makin banyak curhat entar malah lebih panjang A/N daripada ceritanya. Saya akhiri sampai disini. Jaa ne~

*P. S : Ada yang mau prequel dari cerita ini? Kalau enggak saya hapus aja fanfic ini.


End file.
